The Apple of My Eye: A Percabeth fanfiction (discontinued)
by captainthorne
Summary: TO SEE THE STORY WITHOUT THE SUCKY PLOT, GO TO PERCABETH AND THE SEVEN MISFITS. A Snow White Percabeth story. This story is also available on and under "captainthorne" on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad.
1. Prologue

******17-year-old Annabeth Chase's mom died when she was seven, and her dad died when she was 13 from a mysterious snake bite. **She now lives in a castle that's almost empty, except for Annabeth's step-mom, Dyna, acting as a cold-empty presence in the castle. She meets Percy Jackson (long story), who she can't deny is handsome, but also obnoxious. But will Annabeth develop feelings for him?

**Queen Dyna hates Annabeth Chase for her presence, that reminds her she could never produce a heir for Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father. She couldn't throw Annabeth out, for she was the only heir to the throne. All she got from her father's will was a old Yankees cap, an antique. When she finds out what it does, will she change her motive to protect Annabeth?**

**A beautiful princess, a jealous queen, and a Yankees cap.**

**This is a Snow White Percabeth story.**

**Prologue**

_Seven-year-old Annabeth Chase scanned the crowd of millions of people dressed in black in front of her with her gray eyes, and reached up to her blonde hair tied in a neat bun, all hair out of her face. Unless you were sick or dead (or a fugitive, unless you wanted to get caught), you were required to come to the wedding, where you were allowed to wear anything but white and black, or death of any royal... where you're required to wear black. Slowly a coffin was lowered into the ground; a coffin that held Annabeth's mother, Athena. Hot tears ran down Annabeth's cheeks. Her mother died from a mere spider bite. As if Annabeth needed another reason to be afraid of spiders other than that they were creepy. _

_She felt her father, Frederick Chase, squeeze her hand, and looked up to see tears falling from his brown eyes, his blond hair getting tousled by the wind. She looked back to see her mother completely buried in the ground.__ As tradition goes in the kingdom of Camp Half-Blood, the princess speaks first. Annabeth released her father's hand and went up to the podium, barely choking up the words, " Hi, I'm Annab-" before the ground below her mothers coffin erupted in a mixture of dirt and concrete. Somewhere in the mixture of air and dust, there was a silhouette of a what looked like a woman's body, thin with perfect curves and __and breasts that were the perfect size__._

_As the air cleared, you could make out a cruel smile, that would make you step back in fear, but wouldn't let you look away. Her eyes were as black and sharp as a crow's. Her voice pierced the air like a crow's shriek and she said, "Annabeth." Annabeth lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed..._

... As 13 year-old Annabeth woke up screaming, hands pressed against her ears. She had been having that nightmare every night ever since her dad had married her step-mother. It always ended in the exactly the same with the same result.

Her door opened carefully, to be greeted by Piper Mclean, her maid, and also her closest friend in this castle, who always came to check up on her when she woke up from that dream. Piper had beautiful olive skin with chocolate brown hair and eyes that tended to change colors to brown, green, or blue, right now her eyes being brown. But as Piper stepped out into Annabeth's room, Annabeth noticed that Piper's thin body was covered in black.

The silence pierced the air for a few moments as Piper stood before her. Finally she stood up straight and choked, "Princess Anna- Annabeth. You're awake. I'm so-sorry to be the one to br-break this to you but, w-we found your father in his bed with two snake bites on his leg. H-he's dead, Princess Annabeth. I'm so sorry."

It took a few seconds until Annabeth could process what had just been said to her. Piper came up and sat on her bed next to Annabeth as she collapsed in her arms, feeling emptier than she had felt when her mom died.


	2. Chapter 1: The Birthday

ANNABETH'S POV

Annabeth stood in-front of her step-mother's (Dyna's) door. Her gray eyes had a distant look in her eyes, as if she were thinking about a million things, as she was. She was dying to know if Dyna was planning anything special for her 21st birthday, when she finally becomes an adult. There hadn't been a birthday party for her since she was 15, when her step-mother deemed her "too old" to have one. Since then, Piper and she went to the kitchens, where they gladly whipped up a cupcake for her.

Slowly Annabeth lifted her hand, made a fist, and knocked softly on the door. Annabeth put her ear to the door, listening for any signs of life in the room. No one answered, so she lifted her fist again to knock harder, when Dyna appeared holding a bag.

"Step-mother!" Annabeth said, startled. "Were you on errands?" Looking at her, you wouldn't have guessed Annabeth's step-mother was more than 25. She had dark brown hair wrapped in a tight bun on top of her head with a little mascara applied to her eyelashes, as if she needed the slightest touch of makeup.

"Why are you in-front of my room?" Dyna snapped, completely ignoring the question.

"Oh," Annabeth said, her courage already faltering, "well that's a funny story, actually. Well, not that funny. I wanted to ask if we were doing anything special for my birthday next week."

"And why would we? I don't see any point to."

"Well, you see, I'm coming to age, and I thought maybe-"

"You're wasting my time, Annabeth," her step-mother snapped. "We already went over this. Do you need me to repeat myself?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm 'too old,'" Annabeth motioned with her fingers, getting frustrated. Why couldn't they have a party for her when she finally becomes an adult? "But, as I explained before, I'm coming to age and-"

Dyna raised her voice. "No means no, Annabeth! I'm not to speak to you about this again! Now go to your room!"

Usually, Annabeth would have gone, but she was furious. She was an adult! Why couldn't she have a party with her friends for her 21st birthday? All of them were in the closest city to her, as if she were allowed to go any further. Annabeth vaguely remembered the last thing Dyna did anything special for her, her 14th birthday, the first birthday after her dad died. Even when her step-mother was married to her father, everything special was planned by him. She had the nerve to tell her father that Annabeth shouldn't have a birthday party once when she was ten. Oh, but whenever Dyna has a birthday, she gets a grand party!

And the list didn't stop there! She thought about all of the silent dinners, where her step-mom glared daggers at her. She thought of how Dyna only talked to her when necessary, and if she did, it was always said with a tone of superiority. And most importantly, Annabeth thought of when her dad died, when she went through a period of depression, but no help was delivered from her step-mother!

As Dyna went to open her door, Annabeth pushed it shut. "I just want to know why you can never treat me like your own child."

"Because you're not my child." A look of bewilderment came across Annabeth's face, and she took her hand off the door. Dyna opened the door and slammed it shut, a loud "boom" echoing throughout the old castle.

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, I accidently put the wrong summary on the prologue *facepalm***

**I replaced it on the prologue, so go check out the real one!**

**On another note, this chapter was boring and short, but the next one will be more interesting! ^.^**

**This story is also available on Archive of Our Own! I will be updated it at the same time as I update .**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hat

**Dyna's POV**

Dyna slammed the door and fell on her bed, remembering Annabeth's shocked face. She hoped that she wounded the girl's spirit.

She looked around her room, which was basically painted black and white; white walls with a black dresser, mirror, desk, and bed sheets. The only thing that wasn't black or white was the burgundy floor, and the picture of Frederick Chase, her late husband, on the dresser.

She grabbed the bag, and took out an antique Yankees cap, which took her hours of research to find out. Also in the bag was a note that said, "Don't sell it." Dyna didn't know what she could do with this other than sell it or wear it, and she definitely didn't want to wear this monstrosity. How could people back then wear this kind of thing?

Placing it back in the bag, she thought about what she should do. Why had her dad given her an old, useless hat in his will? For a moment, she sat, thinking about what to do, finally coming to a conclusion. If wearing the hat was what her father wanted, then she shall do so.

Hurriedly, she closed the curtains, making sure no one could see in her room. She didn't want news of the queen wearing a disgusting hat going around.

Slowly, she made her way to the bag and took out the hat once again. She inspected the hat, seeing if it were worthy of putting it on, and, after some time, decided it was. Her hands tugged the hat on her head.

She made her way across her room to the mirror. She admired how it made the curves of her face stand out.

"Hello," a deep male voice said.

Dyna jumped. "Who said that?"

"I'm right above you."

She looked above. "Stop kidding around! Show yourself!"

"Oh you are thick. I'm literally on you."

The only thing on and above her was the hat.

I'm going mad, she thought.

As if reading her thoughts, it said, "You aren't going mad. Yes, I am the hat. And this is quite an impressive kingdom you have wrapped around your finger."

Hurriedly, Dyna threw the hat off her head. "It's not time to play games! Now why are you trespassing in my room?" The voice was silent.

She walked carefully across the room and picked up the hat. "If you want to play games, I might as well play along," Dyna called out, and she put on the hat.

"That hurt! Couldn't you have just put me down on the bed instead of throwing me across the room? Why are humans so thick?" The voice paused for a moment, as if rethinking what it just said. "Well, I suppose I used to be human, bu-"

"Explain how there could be such thing as talking magical hat," she ordered.

Completely ignoring what she said, it stated, "You didn't give the full reasoning to why you don't like the girl, did you?"

She hadn't, of course, but she didn't see why it was the voice's problem. It wasn't like telling it would ruin her reputation. She just didn't want to give it satisfaction. "I told her everything to why I hated her."

"You are a terrible liar," it chuckled.

"If I didn't tell her everything, I don't see why it would be any of your concern. I am the queen of Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, but I am a curious hat."

Dyna looked at the picture of Frederick on her dresser. Her silence was enough for the hat to conclude that it was something concerning the man in the picture. "It's something about that man."

"'That man' was my husband."

"You're the step-mother to the girl."

Without thinking, she whispered, "I could never give him a heir."

"And that's why you hate the girl!" it said with enthusiasm of finally figuring out the puzzle.

Dyna came to her senses, realizing she had just given it satisfaction. "I know you're not a hat. You should show yourself now before I give you a crueler fate then throwing you in the dungeon."

The voice pondered the statement for a moment. "Well, walk around and see if my voice falters. Then you will know if I'm a hat or not."

Dyna did so, walking to down the stairs, being very careful to make sure no one followed her. As she did so, the hat hummed, the voice never faltering.

"Do you believe I exist now?" Sadly, it was as clear as ever.

She took off the hat. "Oh, there must be some kind of device in here." She inspected it for about ten minutes. It must be hidden, she thought.

She put the hat back on. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it stops now."

It sighed. "Ask me a question."

"I don't see how-"

"Just ask me a question," it said firmly.

Dyna racked her brain. She thought about everything she cared about, which, to be honest, wasn't much. She cared only for money and beauty. Seeing that she had all the fortune she needed for now, she asked, "Who's the fairest of them all?"

Pictures flashed before her eyes of some beautiful girls, finally stopping on her. "You, my queen," the hat said.

A grin cold grin spread across Dyna's face. As if sensing it, the hat said, "Don't think that you can ask me whatever you want. The first three questions you ever ask me are the questions you can ask me for eternity. I would choose the last different one carefully."

"Oh, I think I'll save it for later."

**Author's note:**

**I changed the newspaper to a Yankees cap for any people who read the summary before. **

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Did you enjoy it?**


	4. Chapter 3: Seaweed Brain

**Annabeth **

Annabeth just realized she needed to breathe. Her gray eyes were stormy, staring into space- or rather at Dyna's door. She ran up the stairs, threw open the door, slammed it close, and fell onto her bed, face first. Dyna couldn't love her because she "wasn't her child." This told Annabeth absolutely nothing. After Dyna and her late-father had wed, she had heard a part of an argument between her father and Dyna. Those were the exact words she caught. There had to be something else. Annabeth screeched into her pillow.

"Annabeth?" Piper whispered, opening the door slightly, just enough to see her face. Her chocolate brown hair fell gallantly down, and her eyes were brilliantly blue right now.

Annabeth lifted her head with her lips pressed together and eyebrows scrunched together. Piper sighed, "What are you thinking about now?"

"I'll tell you after I get ready to sleep," Annabeth said as she motioned to the pitch black sky outside her window.

"I'll go get your nightgown." Piper walked out the door.

Annabeth moaned. She couldn't get Piper to stop fetching her clothes for her. It took Annabeth three years to stop her from dressing her. She kept saying things like, "Piper, I'm perfectly capable of doing that by myself," or "You're my maid, so you should do what I say to do," to which Piper would reply, "Listening to what you say to do wasn't in my job description." She eventually gave up.

Piper came back with a Royal Purple gown, Annabeth's favorite color. "Now, tell me what's going on." She had the kind of voice that would make you want to tell her everything.

After Annabeth finished explaining, Piper shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." After looking at the look of doubt on Annabeth's face, Piper added, "If you want, I can sneak you in to ask the other workers about it. I'm sure I can pull a few strings with my dad." Piper's dad was the head of the workers department.

"Thanks, but this is my problem. And if Dyna found out…" Piper and Annabeth shuddered at what Dyna might do. "At any rate, I'm exhausted. Night, Pipes."

"Night, Annabeth." Piper turned off the lights and headed for her room.

"Wake up!" Piper said as she slapped Annabeth with a pillow. Her wake-up call was just wonderful.

A piece of hair was hanging askew from her mouth, her eyes bloodshot. The bed she was on felt like a huge, fluffy marshmallow. What would have made it better was if her side didn't hurt from where Piper hit her. That girl was stronger than she looked.

"How do you look like Frankenstein's bride every time you wake up?" Piper huffed. She looked like she went through three hours of beauty time. "Do you know how hard it is to fix your hair every morning?"

"Easy for you to say. When you wake up, you look like you've straightened your hair! What's your secret, beauty queen?" Annabeth mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Piper said, sarcastically. "So, I was thinking the purple gown with the green vines."

"I don't care. Just pull whatever you want out."

With that, Piper ran out, and, about a minute later, came back with a purple gown with green vines.

As Annabeth started pulling the dress on, she started thinking about yesterday. Maybe she would take Piper's offer on letting Annabeth sneak in.

She silently scolded herself as she buttoned up the dress. Her curiosity was already getting the best of her. Still, she's never been caught, and if she was careful…

Great, Annabeth thought, now I'm having an argument with myself.

The longest one of Annabeth's mental arguments lasted a month, and that was if she should ask Dyna if they were doing anything for her 21st birthday, and that didn't end up well.

She looked in the mirror to make sure the dress looked right and her hair was fixed. She stepped outside her room for Piper to see how it turned out.

Piper started inspecting her and fixing litter details. "Gorgeous!"

"I'm going out to the city. Can you get my cloak?" The cloak was always a precaution for the royal when they go out into the city just in-case anyone threatened to murder them. Luckily, Annabeth was popular with the citizens. When Piper headed back with the cloak, Annabeth muttered a quick thanks and threw it on. "Tell Dyna I'm out."

"Okay, Annabeth. Be safe! Don't talk to strangers!"

Annabeth chuckled at that comment. Piper- as always- being her over-protective self. "Okay, Pipes. See you later," she said as she shut the door behind her.

Annabeth stopped outside a building with letters on the outside over the entrance of the building that said "LBRARY," because the "I" had fallen off. It didn't look like much. The bricks were moldy, the dark green paint was peeling off, revealing a dark tan beneath, and there was graffiti lining the walls. She opened the doors that squeaked, and walked inside.

Walking into the "LBRARY," you definitely wouldn't have expected the inside to look nice, judging from the outside of the building. There were no water stains, there was a nice paint job, and (thank the gods) no mold could be found. There were shelves upon shelves of books lining the inside. In the middle there was a comfy little seating area with green couches and chairs.

It meant everything to Annabeth.

This was the place where she could enter a different reality just from opening a book and absorbing the words her eyes skimmed over. The place that always had the right "medicine" for when she was having problems. And right now, she definitely needed to take that medicine and escape.

"Hello, Annabeth," an elderly lady said from behind the counter. She had calm blue eyes, and a gentle smile that would want you to open up immediately. She walked towards Annabeth revealing her frail figure and a dark green dress. By now, you would have recognized this as the owner of this library because of all of the dark green. This automatically explained the outside appearance of the library. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just looking for any book to read. Any recommendations?"

And suddenly, a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes burst through the doors. He appeared to be about 6 feet and was about Annabeth's age (20). He had baggy blue jeans and a ripped up orange t-shirt, showing part of a six pack underneath.

"Hello," the boy smirked. The kind of smirk that calls for trouble. "Just hiding from Smelly Gave, I won't cause any trouble. Promise." This kind of promise was half-hearted, like, "I would give a full promise, but I can't guarantee it."

"I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson," Percy said, with a bow. "Pleased to meet you, Princess Annabeth." Her disguise was less disguising than wanted.

Then a fat man, who was bald, unless you're counting the three black hairs on his head, burst in and plopped seaweed on Percy's head. "Never do that again. Ever," the man growled.

Annabeth couldn't help giggling a little. "I'm sorry, Gabe," Percy grumbled. "Until next time," Percy motioned to her. Then Gabe grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out, earning "ouch!"es and sarcastic comments like, "If you pull any hard you're going to pull my ear off," from Percy, which, ironically, made Gabe pull harder. Maybe he hoped that if he pulled off Percy's ear, it would take care of one more nuisance. Whatever it was, they were gone as fast as Percy came in. Annabeth almost missed his not-really-bad-boy presence.

"That boy is always causing trouble," the elderly lady shook her head. That brought Annabeth back to Earth.

"Oh, ya… Now about book recommendations…"

The librarian searched the bookshelf, and pulled out _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief._ As Annabeth read it, she couldn't help picturing Percy as… well Percy. She giggled when Annabeth called Percy "Seaweed Brain," because of the events that happened just moments before.

A few hours later, she bid the librarian farewell, tucked the book under her arm and started walking home, thinking about the boy named Percy Jackson.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been on vacation. Anyway, Annabeth and Percy finally meet yay! I know the Lightning Thief thing was cheesy, but oh well.**


	5. READ NOW!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hey guys! I'm sorry to say I'm going to discontinue this story. Kind of./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm actually going to rewrite it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"If you go on my profile, you should see a story called emPercabeth and the Seven Misfits/em. I've already posted one chapter. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So see ya there. Or it might be processing. Either way, it's going to be up./p 


End file.
